


Coping

by eating_lemons



Series: Venting [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, i vent through minako, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_lemons/pseuds/eating_lemons
Summary: Ever since her parents died Minako Arisato's life has been going on a downward spiral, and her attempts to cope are unhealthy, to say the least





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first work.  
About this of all topics  
_*SELF HARM WARNING*_

Minako rushed into her room and locked the door. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the voices were screaming in her head.  
She reached for the box wedged between her wardrobe and the wall. A sense of relief washed over her when she found it.  
inserting the key, she was met with 3 things, a dull knife, cotton balls, and hydrogen peroxide.  
She hastily grabbed the knife and pulled up her sleeve, the sight of scars met her, both new and old. She hesitated, before the voices reminded her that she deserved this, without her, her parents would be alive, minato would be alive, she was the only reason they were out that late, she- she was the reason they were on the bridge.  
Minako plunged the knife into her skin, hissing at pain. But it wasn't enough, she continued to cut across her arm until the voices stopped.  
She put away the knife and went to disinfecting her cuts, then she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
